


Cherie

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Shyness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Leliana was never shy, she was just blinded by Marjolaine's radiance.





	Cherie

“You used to be shy,  _ cherie. _ ”

“No. You were the sun, and blinded me with your brilliance. You always knew exactly what to do, and it impressed me. I didn’t wish to question you. You took advantage of that, and like the sun, burned me.”

Marjolaine’s smile never falters. “I knew you’d come for me. When the winds told me you’d left Lothering I knew my days were numbered.”

“You’re no longer the sun, Marjolaine.” Leliana speaks with certainty. “My life ceased revolving around you long ago.”

“Then why are you here?"

“To tell you to get out of mine.”


End file.
